


Wrapped in Love

by 2o2o_Kit



Series: Cursed Merlin [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Ship It, I will add more tags when people are done reading it, One Shot, Other, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Secrets, Walking In On Someone, humpity doo, no rpf this time!, red scarf, thanks discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2o2o_Kit/pseuds/2o2o_Kit
Summary: From the moment he saw that bewitching red scarf, Gwaine knew he was in love, and now it is finally happening.
Relationships: Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin) sort of
Series: Cursed Merlin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135076
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Wrapped in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eat_sleep_manatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eat_sleep_manatee/gifts).



> Hey guys, I am not dead, I am working on some of my other fics and I have school work too but for now enjoy this, also I just started watch Merlin (but out of order) and I love the show, so maybe more.

Gwaine took a deep breath as he entered Merlin’s room. He did not want the other knights to have known about his secret affair. He made sure to lock the door so no one could walk in on them. Just the thought of someone walking in on them made his body shiver. Just last week he walked in on Leon and Percival in the dudgeon doing it; Gwaine was surprised when he saw it but that did explain the red marks on Percival’s arms. At least that was not as bad as the people Merlin walked in on, Mordred and Deagal, Uther and Gaius, a snail with a flat butt and a snail with a round cakey butt. And of course, there was that one time Merlin walked in on Gwen Lancelot and Arthur, and he stayed just to talk to them and watch but he did not engage, Merlin was not interested in participating in anything like that.  
Merlin walked over and gave him a warm hug, “Hey Gabe” he said, Gabe was the special name Merlin had for them.  
“Merlin it is lovely to see you,” Gwaine smiled. 

From the moment he saw that bewitching red scarf, Gwaine knew he was in love, and now it is finally happening. Trying, at the bare minimum, to contain his excitement, Gwaine sat down on Merlin’s bed and started to get undressed. Merlin loosed his silky red scarf and untied it from his neck. He brushed the scarf on Gwaine’s cheek as Gwaine moaned in delight. Merlin let go of the scarf as Gabe grasped it and shrieked. Merlin let out a little laugh.

“I believe you are all good Gabe,”  
“Indeed I am,” Gwaine said moaning as he wrapped the scarf around his dangly bit. He then looked at Merlin in the eyes and said in his normally raspy voice, “You know you can join me if you want to.”  
“Oh no,” Merlin said. “I am sorry but romantic love and partaking in humpity doo does not interest me.”  
“Please don’t call it humpity doo, Merlin it’s sex, and have you ever tried it before?”  
“Yes once with a loaf of bread but I found little pleasure, besides it was moist and crumbly.”  
“Oh alright then,” Gwaine said removing the scarf from his hard dick and putting the scarf in and around other places on his nude husky body.  
“But,” Merlin said. “If I had to, I would do you. And I never wash that scarf when you are done, but I did wash it right before you got here I knew you would enjoy a clean scarf.”  
“Indeed,” Gwaine growled moving the scarf across his butt hole. “Promise you won’t tell anyone that I am in love with your red scarf.”  
“I promise,” Merlin said he made that same promise to Arthur a few days ago when Arthur was fucking a raw chicken, but he was able to convince the knights to say ‘chicken butt’ whenever Arthur said, ‘guess what.’  
“Now Merlin, tell me one of your secrets,” Gwaine said licking the scarf.  
Feeling vulnerable just thinking of the chicken butt joke Merlin said the first thing on his mind, “I have magic,”  
“Nice,” Gwaine moaned. “I won’t tell, as long as you use your magic on this scarf.”  
Merlin agreed as his eyes turned orange-yellow and he recited the enchanting words.  
Gwaine had reached a new peak. And Merlin’s red scarf would never be the same again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this Fic, also I do ship Mewaine, Arcelot, Leon/Percival, Morgwen, and Uthus, and for me HC Merlin is asexual but he does like Gawaine (maybe I will write a fic on that) and HC aro/ace Eylan.  
> So yeah... This is my life now.


End file.
